


Formal Wear

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [11]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Murdock buys a present for Face.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Formal Wear

The black van pulled up in the driveway of the secluded, but modest, beach house and BA looked around, leaving the engine running.

“You sure this is the place, Murdock? Don’t look like no place Face would scam to me.”

“Oh, yeah, this is it. I’ve been here plenty of times. Facey’s lived here for a couple of months. But he didn’t scam it; I think it belongs to a friend of his.” Murdock stopped halfway into the back seat. “Why don’t you come inside and take a look around, Big Guy? Maybe get a glass of milk…”

BA shook his head and snorted. “Faceman never has enough milk, Fool. ‘Sides, I wanna get over to the Centre for the after-school programme.”

“Okay.” The pilot clambered all the way into the back, drawing a growl of disapproval from BA, and picked up his duffel and a large flat box with a blue bow on it. “Well, thanks for picking me up, Big Guy – and thanks for stopping on the way over.”

“No problem, man. I had to come get you when Hannibal sent Face off to Hollywood on short notice. How you gonna get in the house if he ain’t back yet?”

“I’ve got a key.” Murdock produced it. He patted BA on the arm on his way to the door. “See you tomorrow, then.”

The big man called him back as he was about to exit the vehicle through the side door. “Hey, Murdock, I gotta know – what you got in that box?”

Murdock grinned. “That would be telling, BA. It’s a present for Face.”

“You ain’t got no money, Fool. Where did you get money to be buying presents?”

“Face got me a credit card.”

BA shook his head in wonder. “Sometimes I think the Lieutenant is losing his mind along with you. See you tomorrow.” BA was still shaking his head as Murdock closed the door and the van reversed out onto the street.

Face was not yet back from his supply run, so Murdock let himself into the house and went straight into the bedroom, placing the box on the end of the bed. He stowed his gear, took a shower, made himself some coffee and settled down to wait. Turning on the TV, he flipped the channels until he found some cartoons to help pass the time.

It was almost two hours later when he heard the rumble of the roller door and the low growl of the Corvette's engine as Face parked it in the garage. Murdock was waiting by the front door a minute later and flung himself on Face as he entered, kissing him with wild abandon. Well-used to this kind of greeting, Face staggered under the onslaught but managed to close the front door and steer them over to the couch.

“Hi, buddy,” Face managed when he got back the use of his mouth. “I guess you missed me, huh?”

Murdock, having removed Face’s tie and pushed the jacket off his shoulders, was now busily unfastening his shirt buttons, kissing the exposed skin as it was revealed.

“Look, Murdock…” Face tried to fend the pilot off but was hampered by the jacket until he managed to shrug out of it. By that time the buttons were all undone and Murdock was reaching for the belt on the trousers. Face pushed his hands away gently, but firmly, and stood. “I know that you’re in a hurry, baby, and I understand that – really, I do – I’m in a hurry, too – but I’m hot and sticky and I need to take a shower. Please, Murdock.” Face grinned. “I’ll be real quick, I promise.”

Murdock pouted. “Well, okay,” he allowed, grudgingly, “but only on one condition.” Face cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in inquiry. “You gotta promise to wear the present I got for you when you come out.”

“Present? What present?”

“I got you a present and you gotta promise to wear it when you get outta the shower,” said the pilot, sullenly.

“What…?”

“No, I ain’t gonna tell. It’s a surprise. You’ll see. Now promise, Facey.”

Face raised his hands in a placatory gesture and sighed resignedly. “Okay, okay, I promise. Now do I get to take that shower, or not?”

All grumpiness left Murdock’s expression and, seizing his arm in a death grip, he practically dragged his weakly protesting lover into the bedroom. “There!” With an expansive gesture he indicated the mysterious box on the bed. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, baby, open it.”

Smiling at his excited impatience, Face took the box when Murdock thrust it into his hands. It was large but very light. The right shape for a shirt, perhaps? Catching sight of his partner’s expression, Face untied the bow and removed the lid. The box was brim-full of tissue paper. He delved underneath until his questing fingers finally closed on silky cloth and he withdrew… a garment. Possibly.

“It’s a tuxedo, Face. Just for you. I know how you like formal wear and you’re gonna look great in this…” Murdock babbled happily.

Face cleared his throat. “Er – Murdock, this isn’t a tux, buddy. It’s – er – well I think it’s underwear.”

Murdock was aggrieved. “Not underwear, Facey, lingerie.”

“Lingerie. Right.”

Face examined the garment. It was reminiscent of a pair of briefs but it did resemble a tuxedo, in a way. The centre was white, like a dress shirt, complete with pearl buttons – which could be undone, he noticed – and a cute little bow tie under the collar; the sides were black and looked like the lapels of the tux jacket. Yeah, okay, it was a tux. He turned it around. Now the back… Face gulped. There was no back. Just a thin strip of material joining the front of the garment to the elastic waistband at the rear. A very thin strip and he could just bet that was going to disappear between his buttocks. Oh, boy. He looked up at Murdock, who was grinning at him delightedly.

“Er – Murdock…” he waved the lingerie helplessly in the air.

“It’s a thong, Facey. And you promised. Now go put it on.”

“I don’t suppose I could…”

Murdock pointed sternly at the bathroom door, and smiled to himself as Face started in that direction, looking dejected, but with thong in hand. Murdock called after him. “Don’t take too long, muchacho, because when you come out you’ll get to see what I got for me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 24th: Lingerie.


End file.
